Twisted
by PixieStripes
Summary: The sequel to "Switched". Yet again, it's the flock against some big bad wolf. While they are on the run, Wren continues to try to bond with her birth parents Max and Fang, which is made difficult by a note that reads, "There is a traitor in your midst."
1. Chapter 1

"Wren! Lovely girl! I'm so happy you're ok, and the whole switched at birth scenario explains so much! You're father never made good grades; he was much too rebellious." My grandmother squeezed my dad's cheek affectionately, and then came over to give me a tight hug. Chris laughed, and I looked up to glare at him. Now wasn't the time, I strictly reminded myself.

My family settled in nicely to my grandmother's three bedroom house. It was a tight fit, but pallets were mad and the pull-out sofa was prepared. My grandmother and Iggy argued over who was going to cook dinner. I, myself, was residing in a room with Chris's sisters and Angel. It had two twin beds and a night stand settled in between them comfortably. The room itself was comfortable. Lace curtains adorned the windows and rose pattern comforters were fitted over the beds. Crystal and Angel shared a bed, while Christianna and I claimed the other.

I left the room where Crystal and Christianna were jumping on the beds. I headed towards the living room. There, Kayden was whining to Jared for not playing with him (hahaha, the sucker), and Eric, like me, was laughing at him, but unlike me; he was doing it out loud. I wasn't really in the mood for Kay's tantrums, and I wanted to stay clear of the kitchen where I still heard Iggy and Granny arguing. The sun room in the back of the house was occupied by Iggy and Nudge who were doing decidedly grown-up things. I figured the rest of the house was as full as these rooms, so instead I walked outside for some space. Chris was there. Perfect.

"Hey Chris."

"Wren!" He jumped and spun around quickly. I walked up to him, stared him in the eyes for a single second, then I kneed him in his tender spot. Hard. He doubled over with a cry of pain.

"A real man wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend. You don't deserve those."

"Wow. Smooth Wren. Really nice of you," he said sarcastically as he leaned against a tree for support.

"You freaking jerk. You kissed one of my best friends."

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"But I'm sure you liked it. Did you pull away?" He remained silent. "I didn't think so!" I turned to leave him, then snapped back, "I despise you! You liar! Love can't exist where trust isn't."

I calmed myself, but I wanted to get back at him. I had to get back at him, "Guess what. I pulled back when Jared kissed me. Yes, Jared kissed me, and you know what? I liked it. I liked it a lot." I wouldn't leave now. No, I had to show him that I was strong.

Chris pleaded, "I never meant to hurt you Wren. It just happened. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I was shocked that he didn't say anything about Jared.

My shock was premature. "Jared's a cheater too then. He cheated on our friendship."

"I think he likes me more than you ever did."

"You don't know that Wren."

"Hey Wren! You out here? Your grandma won the spatula war and dinner's ready." Jared called.

"Hey, Jared get out here," Chris called back. Oh crap.

"Is it true?" Chris asked the moment Jared was in sight.

"Is what true?" He asked right back, a confused look lighting his face.

"That you kissed my girl!"

"I am NOT your girl!" I cried back.

"According to Wren just now, no."

Chris rolled his eyes in irritation, "Have you ever kissed Wren?"

Jared shrugged, "Yeah."

"How can you seem so careless about it? That's huge!" Chris raised his voice slightly towards the end.

"It was nice and I don't regret it." My heart warmed.

"I thought that you liked April." I put in at the exact same time as Chris. I said it more as a statement, while Chris used it as an angry exclamation.

"Yeah, she's nice and all but not really my type. Plus, there wasn't a spark between us." That was all he said, and then he carelessly turned to go back in for dinner.

Chris looked me over then with steam blowing from his ears, he stamped after Jared. I followed more slowly. Whenever I entered the kitchen full of happy banter, I calmed down some from the previous incident and smiled at Kayden who had spaghetti sauce running down his chin. All four of my parents were arguing over our next move, but I didn't pay attention. Instead I kept glancing over to Jared and Chris who were a mile away from each other. I sighed. As mad as I was at Chris and Jared too, because well, they really both were two-way-ers with my friends and me (Jared with April and Chris with Stacey), I couldn't help but feel bad about ruining their relationship. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a permanent thing.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. We all did. It had been a long and exhausting day.

I was glad that I wasn't stuck with sleeping with Crystal because every five seconds she kicked Angel in the face. How is that possible? She did a 180 while sleeping, that's how. Christianna on the other hand was a complete angel while she slept. She didn't snore, kick, punch, or rotate herself.

_Tap, tap, tap. _I glanced up towards the door. I slowly, as to not wake Christianna, pulled myself from the bed. I opened the door a small crack and glanced through it to see Jared.

_What did he want?_

"What Jared?" I asked in a harsh whisper as I closed the door behind me.

"You and Chris broke up."

"Obviously."

"So I can do this." It wasn't a question. He reached behind my head and pulled my face towards his own. Tenderly, he kissed me. To pull away or to not pull away? To not pull away was for sure. I was not restricted by Chris or any other shackle. I kissed him back passionately, then broke away from him. We both smiled at each other while looking deep into the other's eyes. Then, we laughed.

**A/N An over-whelming amount asked for more which made me supppper happy. A cheesy beginning, I know, but it was fun to write and I hope it was also also fun to read!**

**CeleryFallenAngel: It's kinda fun sometimes to leave loose ends, so the reader can use their imagination and create their own ending in their head. I know I like to sometimes, but other times, I know I do hate it when the story just ends and that's that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast. Bacon. The smell wakes me up EVERY time. I jumped from the bed, practically running over Crystal on my way out. I didn't even apologize; I was too focused on my bacon.

"Feed me!" I fell to my knees to beg my grandmother after I entered the kitchen.

"Wren baby! Chill dear! I'm about to put the food on the table for everyone."

"Not everyone! Just me!" I cried out in angst while still on my knees.

"Dear, there's enough to go around, don't be selfish," was her failed attempt at a reprimand. It failed because she was laughing the entire time.

Next thing I knew, Max was in the kitchen. She sniffed the air, then smiled as if she were in a lovely dream, "Oh such a sweet, heavenly smell!" I high-fived her just as Granny put the bacon and chocolate chip pancakes on the table. We both immediately filled our plates high with about seven pancakes and a pound of bacon each. My grandmother was in heaven too. She got to do her favorite hobby for a mass hoard of food lovers.

Everyone else filed into the kitchen obviously not happy with the fact that most of the food had miraculously disappeared. Jared raised his eyebrows at me. "What?" I asked innociently as a piece of pancake fell out of my mouth. Opps. Jared snorted, "Hot."

"I know right!" He laughed and Chris eyed him, irritation evident in his expression.

Halfway through breakfast Christianna cried out in pure terror, "I got syrup in my hair!"

Nudge replied, "Oh no baby! We have to get that out immediately! Go grab the shampoo from my purse, but not the scentless, that's just from the Days Inn, use the watermelon! It smells ten times better and is better for your hair. It makes my hair more lusciously shiny and sleek! I absolutely love it! I also use this conditioner tha-"

Iggy interrupted with, "NUDGE! I LOVE YOU BUT SHUT UP!"

She finished her sentence in a voice that could have belonged to a hurt puppy. She then ran upstairs with Christianna to help her find the shampoo. What really blew my mind away was that Nudge had not one, but two bottles of shampoo in her purse.

"I'm bored. I'm going to go watch the tube," Gazzy sighed and left the kitchen. Iggy raised his eyebrows at Angel questionably. Why in the world would Gazzy leave food saying he was bored? Seemed to be written in his eyes. Angel shrugged. She was clueless.

I cleared out of the kitchen myself. I was totally in the mood for a little morning T.V., then later I would hit the books. Jeopardy was on. Oh what torture. I hated jeopardy. Everyone in my house loved it though, so they could scream the answers at the T.V. as if it actually would transfer the answers to the clueless contestants. Luckily, Gazzy changed it before my mom and dad could come in. Next, Spongbob was on screen. No. I used to love the show, but now... I don't know maybe I had turned into a Squidward and kinda found his laugh a little annoying.

The Gasman kept switching through the channels. Then he stoped on Psych.

"STAY THERE!" I cried out. I love Psych! Shawn and Gus are hilarious! Gazzy agreed that the show was awesome and stayed on the channel.

I almost immediately found the pineapple. What can I say? I'm a pro.

Chris came in and landed next to me on the couch. He reached for my hand very subtly; I pulled my hand away and placed it on my lap making sure our finger tips didn't even graze each other.

"Wren..." Chris whispered awkwardly.

Luckily, to break the awkward moment Christianna came in, her wet hair wrapped in a pink flowered towel. A magazine was cradled like a newborn baby in her right arm. I caught the title, Marie Clare. Emma Watson was featured on the cover. Christianna plopped down between Chris and me and rested her feet on the coffee table. She flipped through the magazine then gasped, "I swear! Emma Watson is my idol! Read this Chris! Isn't she so amazing?"

Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah. She's hot."

"You are so shallow," Christianna growled and hit him in the arm. I tried to continue to watch the show, but Chris and Christianna went into a loud argument.

Oh my gosh. I stood up and let them continue their fight as Christianna slugged him in the jaw. Chris returned a knee to her gut. They were being ridiculous. I wanted to get out of this house and go for a flight.

I slipped out the front door, made sure no one was watching and took off. Luckily, my grandmother lived in a cabin in the woods, her nearest neighbor being about a half a mile away. Apparently though, my check wasn't thorough enough because a moment later Max was beside me beating her wings in rhythm with mine. .

"How are you feeling Wren?"

"Fine."

Max was quiet for a moment. "I need to teach you to fight."

"That would be pretty cool, but why?"

"Wren you're not stupid. You know now that they've found us, they aren't going to leave us alone."

"Resorting to violence is never the best way to go."

"But it's necessary in our case."

I had to think about what Max just said. Was it really necessary or could we find a way around violence? Max and I landed after several minutes of silence. I went to my room and pondered over some stuff for a few minutes before opening Jane Eyre. I read a couple pages when it hit me. Why couldn't we do what Jane did and run? I mean it's a completely different situation but by running we both would be trying to protect our honor. My own because it is not honorable to use violence, or is it? Is it honorable to fight when you are the one under siege?

**A/N Sorry, I know this chapter is short and kind of a filler chapter, but more soon! Anyway, thanks to imadinorawr, U-Kiss, and domo-the-brown-monster for your much-appreciated reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

That night we all gathered in my grandmother's living room to discuss our next move. Fang said it was an important decision that affected every last one of us.

"I don't think we have long before "Morose" shows up, maybe a few days, but I would prefer for them not even to get on this trail. We have the flightless humans to worry about," Fang said the moment we were all settled.

"Are you insinuating that you are going to take my Wren away?" My mom asked very seriously.

"Yes. We believe it is in the best interest for your safety and _our_ Wren's. She's the one they want," Max continued for Fang.

"Where will you take her?" Dad asked slowly; he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Due to Max's condition… too much flight and a life in the wilderness wouldn't be very safe, plus, Wren doesn't have any experience with being deprived. When we go on the run, it isn't easy, and I don't think she's mentally prepared for that." I snorted indignantly at Fang's response, yeah right.

"But you can always help her- you have the experience she doesn't, and she can learn survival skills from you-that is, if she were to go," Mom answered.

"There is no question of Wren going on the run; she has to in order to survive, though what you say about experience makes sense. Still, Max's condition needs to be considered."

"What if you were to leave Max behind here for her to rest; we can take care of her," my dad advised.

"No. There's no way we're breaking up the flock again," Iggy grumbled.

"Plus," Fang rationalized, "if they have an interest in Wren, more than likely they'll take an interest in her biological sibling, so we need to keep Max out of harm's way."

"I hate sounding like such a drag…" Max mumbled, but no one seemed to pay her comment any attention.

My mom took a deep breath in then let it out in one great sigh, "Max, Fang, I'm not really comfortable with letting my baby go- but if it's safer for her as you say… I have an idea. What if you were to utilize friends' homes sort of like an Underground Railroad?" For a moment, the room was completely silent, then Fang answered, "That just might work."

"What friends?" Iggy asked as his eyebrows rose.

"We'll figure it out tonight, but let's let the kids go first," Max said, "You can stay if you want though," she added. I didn't see a point in staying; I didn't know any of these friends, nor did I really have an opinion that I wanted to share with the group over our fugitive plan, but I did have one question, "What about my grades?"

My mom answered me immediately, "We'll tell them you're moving in temporarily with some relatives in Virgina."

"Why would I be with relatives in Virgina?" I asked adding, "What about April?"

"What about her?" Max asked.

"When can I contact her to let her know I'm okay?"

"She'll be told the same thing as everyone else."

"But she's my best friend, and I never even got a chance to say goodbye to her-"

"Unfortunately, we can't let you use your cell in case of its signal being tracked."

"What about a home phone or pay phone?" Max and Fang looked at eachother uneasily. My mom apparently caught on to their vibes and said, "Hun, I think it's better safe than sorry." I'm outraged by this. Mom always said I was such a good baby; I hardly ever cried and as a child I never threw temper tantrums, but right now, I was fed up and ready to express it.

"What the hell! You're taking their side! I'm okay with not going to school, I'm okay with my social life being cut off, I'm okay with traveling to strangers' houses and sleeping in their beds, but I'm not cool with not communicating with my best friend in the entire world, when I'm scared as shit and need a single taste of normalcy!"

When I was done with my rant, everyone was quiet and stared at me. I looked at all their shocked faces and wide eyes. No one was expecting that, yet Jared sat in the corner, a cool and composed look on his face. "You done?" he asked, in an impatient voice. There it was. His attitude: the taste I needed. I almost broke into tears, almost, but I kept myself composed and instead walked out of the living room, which stayed silent even after I took my leave.

I took the stairs two at a time to the bed room and threw myself across a bed stomach first. For a few seconds I just laid there, thinking. Then I twisted myself around so I could lie with my back against the headboard. I laid my head onto the top of the headboard and let out a long breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. I pulled my head up after a moment and looked about the room. My eyes fell on my book bag which I had stuffed full of some of my belongings. I got up and dug through it to retrieve my cell. I held down the red phone button to turn it on and listened as the music played which indicated it was awakening. I went back to the bed and sat back down. After a few moments of my phone being on, my text message ringtone went off. I glanced at the phone screen to see it read seven new messages. I went to my inbox to check them out.

The first was from Stacey, my anger had a short flare, then died down; I opened it. It read, _Hey girl, I need to tell you something._

The second was also from Stacey, this one read, _Please_… _I really need to talk to you. It's really important, and I'm really sorry. _Okay. So she eventually was going to tell me instead of lying to me. Fantastic. My heart softened a little for her.

The third was from Chris, _I love you, I'm sorry. _Smart. Tell a girl that over a text. That makes everything better and shows that you really mean it.

The rest were from April,1st) '_Sup, where were you today?_

_2nd) Are you okay?_

_3rd) I'm really starting to worry about you. It's been a few days and you haven't been at school or contacted me._

_4th) Wren, we are all really worried. I hope you get this, but I know that if you continue to not answer it'll be for a good reason. I love you and really hope you're okay._

An overwhelming amount of affection for my best friend built up inside my chest. I wanted to text her back so badly… but I couldn't. I wouldn't rebel against Fang anymore today. This lifestyle must be stressful for him and everyone else, and all I did a little while ago was make it worse. I flipped my phone open and closed for a while. I probably should apologize to them later, and April definitely when I get back home-whenever that is.

The door burst open. My eyes jumped from my wallpaper on my phone to the doorframe where Jared was standing. He looked me over with his eyes as if he was searching for some sign of distress in me, while keeping a cool face. Well, there was not a distressed bone in my body, so I must have disappointed him.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Wanted to check that you hadn't flown off. That's what Mom would've done and for the most part, you're just like her, so I figured you'd take the easy way out."

"Nope. I'm still on the ground."

"I can see that," he said as he closed the door. He took a seat beside me on the bed, his feet propped up next to mine. We sat in silence for a few moments before he broke the peace with, "You realize I can't go with you guys right?"

I stayed quiet for a moment as I registered in my head that that was true. He wasn't going to be there to give me a single taste of my usual life. He didn't have wings.

"Yeah," I answer simply.

I could feel his gaze turning to me, but I didn't meet it. "Wren, doesn't that make you want to make-out with me, so you can get your fill of a real man?"

"No, and anyways you, a man?" I snorted in disbelief.

"You liar. You know you want me." His blue eyes pierced through me; I still didn't look into them.

"What tells you that?"

"My intuition."

"I didn't know you knew such a big word."

"God. You're difficult."

"Me?" I ask innocently.

"Yep. Now give into your desire. Wren, look at me." I met his eyes with a defiant glare; he grasped my cheeks tenderly, yet firmly with his right hand and brought my face towards his. I pulled my lips in, so he couldn't kiss me. He noticed this and redirected his path to my cheek, right next to his thumb, then to my forehead, the tip of my nose, then my neck. I felt my lips loosen unconsciously, and he took that chance to come in. Our lips fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces finally meeting with their mate.

I pulled back before I melted too much.

"What's your problem?" He looked indifferent as he asked this.

"Nothing."

"You were so willing last night."

"I was half asleep."

"Didn't feel that way."

"I'm just an extraordinary kisser, so you can't tell the difference with your amateur lips."

"You sayin' you've kissed a lot of guys." I felt my face warm up.

"No," I spit out.

"I know. You're all talk."

"Are you implying I'm not a good kisser?"

He shrugged, "You're alright."

"Just a moment ago you were seducing me, would you seduce someone who isn't a good kisser?"

"You're being dramatic. I was just trying to kiss the girl I love before we have to separate, but she's a difficult ass."

"Love?" I gasped. He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Wait, Jared, say it again."

"What? That you're a difficult-"

"No, no," I said hastily, shaking my head, "that other thing."

"Why, plus you can't pressure a man to say those kinds of things. It must be on his free will."

"You're not a man."

"Hmph. I disagree with that." I stared into his eyes for a moment, and he in mine. "So we gonna make out or what?"

"You're so unromantic."

"Thank you," he said as he came in for another kiss. I let him come, and it was nice. Well not nice, better than nice. Just unexplainable. I won't go into the cheesy details.

**A/N I've been a slacker. Sorry to anyone who likes this story, but I have finally updated! Thanks for the urge from scoop010496! **


End file.
